Timberwolf
|-|Unturned 3= Overview The Timberwolf is a legendary bolt-action sniper rifle in Unturned. It uses the Timberwolf Magazine, which holds 6 rounds. It spawns with a pre-attached Timberwolf Iron Sights by default. Acquirement: PEI: Can be found very rarely at Military Locations, such as the Summerside Military Base or Confederation Bridge. It can also by rarely dropped by Mega Zombies. Analysis: Repair: Repair Salvage History: Trivia: * The Timberwolf was the first sniper rifle to be added into Unturned, and the second firearm to be added in version 3.0. * The Timberwolf is based off the Timberwolf C14, a sniper rifle manufactured by the Canadian arms company PGW Defence Technologies. ** Many models of the C14 are green, while the in-game model is black. ** It also has one more round in each magazine than its real life counterpart. ** To further the point, the C14 Timberwolf is the standard issue sniper rifle for the Canadian military. In the game, the Timberwolf is the standard issue sniper rifle for the Canadian military. * The Timberwolf can be seen in the main menu, leaning against a pallet. * It is the weapon shown in the "Hoarder" Achievements icon for Unturned Classic. * Nelson Sexton's in-game character and alternative account is called Timberwolf. |-|Unturned Classic= The Timberwolf is a very rare bolt-action sniper rifle found at military locations. It uses Lapua magazines and Lapua Tracer, which hold 8 military and 6 tracer rounds per magazine respectively. It spawns with a pre-attached 20x Zoom Scope by default. How to Obtain The Timberwolf is found in 5 locations, all of them being military locations. These locations are; O'Leary Military Base, the green tent and bridge checkpoint in the Confederation Bridge, the helicopter crash in St. Peter's Island, the tent in Montague, some places in Belfast Airport and the outpost in Burywood. Analysis Advantages * Being a sniper rifle, the Timberwolf has spectacular accuracy and damage-per-shot, and is capable of killing any target with a single headshot on normal difficulty. * It can use two ammunition types, either Lapua Magazines or Lapua Tracer magazines. * It is the only weapon other than the Maplestrike and Swissgewehr that is capable of using tracer rounds. * Only 1 box of military bullets is required to fill its standard Lapua Magazine, and 1 box of Tracer Bullets to fill a Lapua Tracer magazine. * It has an effective range of 400m, the longest in the game and tied with the assault rifles. * It spawns with a unique 20x Zoom Scope that cannot be found anywhere else in the game. Disadvantages * The Timberwolf has a low rate of fire due to its bolt-action mechanism, and is unsuited for close combat. * It has high recoil. * It is very loud, and does not support barrel attachments. * It is extraordinarily rare, and both it and its magazine can only be found in military locations. * It is the heaviest gun in the game (4kg/8.8lbs), the second being the Maplestrike, making it inefficient for carrying items in huge quantities. * Its rounds are overkill on civilian zombies, and are less efficient than the Matamorez for kills per ammo box. Trivia * The Timberwolf was the first sniper rifle to be added into Unturned. * It takes two shots in the head to kill a military zombie on hardcore mode due to the game mode having a different headshot multiplier than normal mode. (unconfirmed) * The Timberwolf is based off the Timberwolf C14, a Canadian sniper rifle. * It used to allow barrel attachments before it was removed in one of the pre-steam versions. * The Timberwolf can be seen leaning on the couch in the main menu. * In version 2.1.7, the Timberwolf's effective range has been reduced to 400m. * The only place to find a 20x Zoom Scope is on a Timberwolf, so if one doesn't want the gun itself, the scope can be taken off. |-|Gallery= Unturned 3 First-Person View General Timberwolf-Idle.png|Idle Timberwolf-Aim.png|Aiming Timberwolf-inspect.png|Inspecting Timberwolf-3dinspect1.png|3D Inspecting Timberwolf-3dinspect2.png|3D Inspecting Timberwolf-Safety.png|Safety Timberwolf-Reload1.png|Reloading TWOLFground.png|Model Attachments Timberwolf-Noscope.png|No Sight Timberwolf-reddotsight.png|Dot Sight Timberwolf-kobrasight.png|Kobra Sight Timberwolf-Halosight.png|Halo Sight Timberwolf-Chevron.png|Chevron Scope Timberwolf-Cross.png|Cross Scope Timberwolf-7xscope.png|7x Scope Timberwolf-8xscope.png|8x Scope Timberwolf-16xscope.png|16x Scope Timberwolf-Flashlight.png|Tactical Light & Rangefinder Timberwolf-Laser.png|Tactical Laser Third-Person View General Timberwolf-TP-Idle.png|Idle Timberwolf-TP-Idle2.png|Idle Timberwolf-TP-Inspect.png|3D Inspecting Timberwolf-TP-Inspect2.png|3D Inspecting Timberwolf-TP-Reload.png|Reloading Timberwolf-TP-Shelleject.png|Shooting/Reloading with Shell Ejection Category:Items Category:Weaponry Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Legendary Rarity